


Look After You

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu, dua, empat tahun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

Satu, dua, empat tahun.

Empat tahun sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di toilet gedung audisi XFactor (hai, oops,  _eh?_ ). Empat tahun sejak bocah enam belas tahun berambut ikal dengan senyum kelewat lebar itu mengambil hatinya (dan tidak juga mengembalikannya). Empat tahun sejak dia meminta berfoto dengannya (‘ _Kau akan jadi orang besar setelah ini, Styles. Setidaknya biarkan aku jadi fansmu nomor satu._ ’)

Empat tahun sejak  _akhirnya_  mereka bersama.

(Empat tahun penuh kerja keras. Empat tahun penuh kebohongan. Empat tahun penuh teriakan, dan  air mata, dan ciuman permohonan maaf.)

(Empat tahun penuh statemen palsu. Empat tahun penuh paksaan  _jangan lihat ke arahnya_ ,  _jangan menyentuhnya_ ,  _jangan_ —jangan— _pernah tersenyum padanya_  di depan kamera.)

(Empat tahun dalam kesembunyian. Empat tahun mencuri waktu di malam natal hanya untuk duduk bersama menonton ulang  _Love Actually_. Empat tahun menariknya diam-diam ke balik ruang ganti untuk mengecupnya, untuk menggenggam tangannya, untuk mengucapkan bahwa  _kau baik-baik saja—_ kita _baik-baik saja._ )

Empat tahun dan  _masih_  terus berjalan.

Louis tersenyum tipis, mata biru terarah ke sosok cowok yang terlentang semena-mena di lantai berkarpet di depannya. Kemeja kotak-kotak flanel terbuka dua kancing di atas—dan dua kancing di bawah, dengan resleting jeans ketatnya tidak dia tutup.

“Hei, Haz?”

“Hm?”

( _I love you._ )

( _I’ll look after you._ )

“ _Geez_. Pusarmu terlihat.”

**Author's Note:**

> ps. larry shipper indo mana suaranya?


End file.
